Vacuum cleaners for the home and office are typically configured either full-sized or as hand-held vacuum cleaners. The full-sized units typically include upright, canister and, among others, the stick-Vac. Hand-held vacuum cleaners are typically configured as wet and/or dry models that are either cordless or corded.
In general, all such units include a vacuum source, a power unit, a filtration system and an orifice in fluid communication with the vacuum source via the filtration system. The full-sized models typically include a hose and/or cleaning head, while the forward end of the hand-held vacuum cleaners is typically fashioned with a nozzle, which defines the cleaning orifice.
Various attachments, such as extension wands, crevice tools and upholstery brushes adapted to mate with the orifices of the hand-held vacuum cleaners and hoses of the full-sized units have been devised in the effort to provide more effective dirt, liquid spillage and dust pick-up, but the heretofore known attachments have had their utility limited to the removal of dirt and other foreign matter from floors, upholstery and other surfaces.